


This Gift of Love and Madness

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shouldn’t be able to have this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Gift of Love and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://aeon-entwined.livejournal.com/profile)[**aeon_entwined**](http://aeon-entwined.livejournal.com/) She wanted Sam/Lucifer PWP/fluff wing!kink, which I think I did. :) And to fill the _'15. Writer's Choice_ ' square on my [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) [card](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/99198.html#cutid2), which I chose to fill as 'want'.

Sam sighs and shifts forward, burying his head in his arms, body rocking with each of Lucifer’s thrusts.  
It isn’t bad, he thinks, to be the one Lucifer loves. To be the one the Devil fell for, even if all the Host can’t understand that sort of devotion and compassion.

Broad hands smooth up his back, wide palm and rough fingers deliciously sensual and gentle where they could be harsh and cold. They dance briefly at his shoulders, skitter over his sides and rest, eventually, finally, in the hollow of his waist, a counterbalance to the thrusts beginning to pick up force and speed, and still Sam sighs, comforted, loved, surrounded and aroused.

He’s in no hurry to get off, to end this, but--

“Please,” he whispers, voice soft and breathy and Lucifer keens above him, a bright sound full of ‘yes’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘please’, and then the world’s exploding around him in singed greys and charcoal blacks and angry reds, large, diamond-strong feathers, and the world shifts because Sam shouldn’t be able to have this.

Not this thing of beauty and irrefutable strength winding tightly around him (around _him_ ) with care and attention and love and Sam can only bury his face in plush, gentle warmth and cry out.

Because it’s too much and Lucifer loves him too much and Sam doesn’t deserve any of it, can’t understand any of it.

But Lucifer leans down, brushes Sam’s hair back and whispers ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ and Sam decides he doesn’t mind being the disobedient son.


End file.
